


Vampire Knight Ending AU

by Amedi



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedi/pseuds/Amedi
Summary: AU in which Kaname and Yuuki communicate over their issues. Kaname doesn't throw his heart into the furnace. Kaname and Yuuki live happily ever after.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname
Kudos: 11





	Vampire Knight Ending AU

In that moment, she realized she couldn’t bear to hurt anyone else with her indecision . Seeing Kaname’s face again filled her with conviction.She had been confused all this time for no reason. Not when he was there. Not when he was always there.He was her savior, her beloved, the one who accepted her unconditionally. He was her salvation as a human with no memories or sense of who she was.

Short or long hair, plain or beautiful, human or vampire, he always accepted her. This beautiful man was always there to accept her with open arms. In that moment she realized Kaname was the one she truly loved .

Yes she cared for zero and felt a fondness for him, but what she felt for him was more of a yearning to nurture him, to help him. She had been tempted by the possibility of what would be easy. However, anything truly ever worth it was never easy .Her love for kaname was unlike anything else of this world.

With kaname she became more brave and outspoken with her feelings.He fueled in her a desire to become a woman worthy of being by his side. As she had told him once, when they were together there was nothing to fear. What she felt for kaname was unending love. Kaname was her most important treasured person in the world who she didn’t want to lose. Her love for him ran stronger than her self hatred

“Kaname” she called out to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and clung onto him as hard as she could. Because she knew if she didn’t hold onto him now, she would never be able to hold him like this again in the future.He had confided in her about his past, about how far he went to protect her all these years so something in him had surely wanted to be by her side forever too..she wasn’t going to let him throw away the chance of having everything due to believing he didn’t deserve it. Because he did. 

“Yuuki..it hurts” He said, attempting to break away from her embrace.

She had lost track of how long she strayed there desperately holding onto him so he wouldn’t leave. She didn’t care if it hurt as long as she could show kaname with her body that he was the one she wanted by her side for eternity. That he was the one she truly loved.

“Kaname, stay by my side. You’re the one I want to spend forever with” 

“Yuuki.. you have to let go.. I’m not good enough for you..you’d be better off..happy with someone else” he murmured gently as he tried to loosen her grip.  
Hearing this had helped yuuki realize that they were more similar than she thought. She too questioned whether she was good enough for him, whether she could ever be his equal, whether she could make him happy.  
Both of them were the same in thinking one was not good for the other when really all they needed was each other’s love. While it reassured her to some extent he had similar worries, it broke her heart to realize they both let insecurities and self-loathing get in the way of true happiness.

“Idiot.. I too thought I didn’t deserve you.. that I wasn’t enough..even then I still wanted to be the one by your side.. .. I know you did too..so why are you running away” Yuuki shouted as tears as she tightened her grip on him again  
How could she get through to this man that it wouldn’t be easy but he was the one she wanted to move forward with, to spend forever with. She didn’t care there would be obstacles as long as he was by her side. She couldn’t bear living in a world where she could no longer hear his voice.

“Yuuki.. is this what you want?” Me? The unspoken part of the question lingered in the air. But Yuuki heard him, she understood the self-hatred,the self-doubt and even the depression. She understood him.

“Yes you idiot! Can’t you see living in a world where I can no longer hear your voice would be ... unimaginable” she looked up from his chest,then in a swift motion she stood on her toes and pressed a hard passionate kiss against his lips. 

She gasped as she felt him return her kiss just as intensely. He encompassed her tongue with wonderful sensations. Nobody’s kisses could compare to his. Yuuki’s hands clawed at his hair to bring his mouth closer to hers.

After their mouths parted from each other, they both gazed at each other. Both of them were both out of breath from their passionate embrace.  
“Yuuki...” he said still panting “what happened to you?” His tone gave away his pleasant surprise at her outspoken demeanor.

“It’s the effect you love has on me” Yuuki said as she brushed the hair out of his beautiful face and pressed her forehead against his.  
“Really? I like it” he pulled Yuuki closer to him while his hands roamed around her body  
Yuuki tipped her head back to let kaname spoil her with hot wet wonderful kisses. 

With Kaname anything and everything was within her grasp. Even forever.


End file.
